un distinto orgullo y prejuicio
by sueodeluna2
Summary: ... esto no es una copia perdi la contrseña de mi otra cuenta y usare esta para seguir la historia espero siguan leyendo y gracias
1. Chapter 1

Lizzy 18 años _21 de mayo_

 _Querida amiga_

 _Hoy inicia querida Gina una nueva etapa en mi vida ya que mi padre no solo se ha casado con mi tía para darnos una figura materna que nos lleve a los bailes y nos aconseje con los caballeros, sino que desde ahora por petición de mi tía y madrastra dejara el comercio, a mí me está costando mucho aceptar esta nueva vida, querida amiga , debido a que no te podré ver seguido, mi padre es infeliz al lado de mi tía y lo peor tengo que ocultar mi amistad contigo porque si es descubierta la nueva señora Benet aparte de actuar como me cuentas que actúan las hermanas Bingley, no tardara en usarte para que yo y mis hermanastras nos juntemos con gente de tu rango que es lo que menos deseo ya que para mí tu amistad es una de las cosas más valiosas que poseo y no la cambiaria ni por todos los caballeros solteros con fortuna de Inglaterra, no puedo creer cuanto han cambiado las cosas amiga siento que apenas ayer estábamos en Londres tocando juntas el piano con mi madre y jane cantando o leyendo junto a mi padre no sabes cuánto me duele todo lo que ha pasado desde la muerte de mi tío siento que solo ha habido tristezas pero te aseguro estoy bien y lo veo con el mayor humor y optimismo que puedo en especial porque te prometo voy a hacer todo lo que pueda querida amiga por verte al menos una vez al año y mandarte cartas tan a menudo como pueda lo cual me da una gran felicidad, yendo a cosas más felices los bailes aquí son muy divertidos y las familias de la vecindad son muy amadles con nosotras y dicen que jane y yo somos unas de las bellezas de la región y los paseos en el campo me dejan ver vistas hermosas y respirar un aire sumamente limpio aparte de que hay una tranquilidad envidiadle cuando mi tía no se queja de sus nervios odia menté pero estoy muy feliz pero también nostálgica por no verte así que con sumo cariño esperando con ansias me respondas pronto y me compruebes que no te has olvidado de mí_

 _Por siempre tuya Lizzy_

Al terminar la carta fui a Meryton junto con mis hermanastras y mi hermana que también quería dejar una carta para Gina antes de ir con la señora Philips, nuestra tía la visitamos seguido tanto que desde que llegamos jane y yo la hemos visitado al menos una vez a la semana, no es molesto pero tampoco del todo agradadle, me gusta solo porque tengo oportunidad de enviar cartas personalmente a Gina mi mejor amiga desde los 12 años, aunque la vida aquí es tranquila y salvo uno que otro relato de bailes, del comportamiento de mis hermanastras o alguna aventura con los animales y no le tengo mucho que contar ella no pierde ocasión en contarme algo interesante o en ponernos a discutir por carta de algún libro. Ya ha pasado un año en que solo la he visto 2 veces desde esa carta pero no por eso nuestra relación se ha deteriorado sino que nos hemos vuelto aún más unidas durante esas 2 ocasiones tampoco he tenido ocasión de conocer a su hermano pero no me ha interesado para nada teniendo un tiempo con Gina, actualmente estoy en mi habitación escribiéndole una nueva carta a Gina

Lizzy

19 años _19 de septiembre_

 _Querida amiga_

 _Hoy ha habido un alboroto en la casa y todo por un tal señor Bingley que creo y espero sea el mismo del que nos has contado, mi padre ha dicho para molestar a la señora Benet que no ira a visitarle pero estoy segura de que ira, pero me compadezco del señor sea o no sea amigo tuyo ya que la nueva señora Benet está empeñada en casarlo con una de las 5 por lo que no me sorprendería que se fuera de Netherfield a no ser que sea resistente o se enamore de alguien de aquí aunque sentiré pena porque si es tu amigo sus hermanas no habrán conseguido su objetivo de casarlo contigo pero se la vi no crees Gina ellas lo han intentado, pero no lo han logrado ya que tu no sientes ese tipo de interés hacia el pero te diré que hoy el señor Bingley fue un tema importantísimo para la señora Benet por su gran fortuna y lo que le gustaría casarnos a alguna con el yo opino que si es la mitad de bueno a como lo describes aun con sus hermanas sería un marido ideal para jane espero saber cómo estas y lo que te pasa con todo cariño_

 _Siempre tuya Lizzy_

La contestación llego el mismo día en que mi padre nos confesó que había visitado al señor Bingley

 _Lizzy querida_

 _Cuando tú vas yo ya vengo es el mismo y al fin vas a conocer a mi hermano porque lo ha acompañado y se quedara una temporada con él, me muero porque te conozca no le he dicho que estás ahí por lo que de seguro se llevara una sorpresa, pero ten cuidado también irán las hermanas del señor Bingley y te advierto son unas víboras venenosas por lo que harías bien al no confiar en ellas, por cierto en tu próxima carta descríbeme qué opinas de mi hermano pero por favor no seas brusca y considero en mi modesta opinión que el señor Bingley no tardara en dejarme por la bellísima jane pero como ya dijiste se la vi yo estaré mientras una temporada con mis tíos los condes te dejo la dirección para que me mandes más cartas y te digo lo feliz que estoy aquí mi hermano no deja de estar al pendiente de mi por lo que estoy pensando en lo que me dijiste una tarde en tu casa si la esposa de mi hermano esta la mitad de atendida que yo se convertirá en una mimada de primera categoría antes de un año pero creo que si enserio está enamorado de su esposa será al menos el doble de mimada por lo que estoy muy feliz con todo lo único que me falta es jane y por supuesto tu para que esté completamente feliz no sabes cómo extraño cuando te veía más seguido pero así han sido las cosas para nuestra desgracia sin más que decir y deseando de todo corazón verte pronto me despido con todo cariño y deseándoles a ti y a tu familia lo mejor_

 _Siempre tuya Gina_

 _P.D no moderes tu lengua con mi hermano te quiero_

Gracias a la carta sabía a qué atenerme y se lo dije a jane pero al parecer Gina también le había escrito.

Yo al oír los gritos de la señora Benet y sentir el disgusto silencioso de mi padre le dije a jane

-recuerdas la felicidad que tenían nuestros padres

-cómo olvidarla y esa es precisamente la prueba de que un matrimonio sin amor sea por el motivo que sea no puede ser agradable para ninguno de ambos

-sí, si un joven me amara tanto como para casarse conmigo por solo 250 libras al año estaría satisfecha. Pero no sería sensato y nunca podría amar a un hombre que no lo fuera

-hay Lizzy solo un matrimonio como el que tuvieron nuestros padres nos haría enteramente felices

-lo sé de eso tenemos pruebas diarias pero los podres no podemos elegir

-no somos tan podres Lizzy

-con las propiedades de papa desvinculadas de la línea femenina solo tenemos nuestros encantos, al menos una tendrá que casarse muy bien y cómo tu eres tan hermosa y buena mucho me temo que la tarea de aumentar nuestras fortunas recaerá en ti

-pero Lizzy yo quiero un matrimonio como el de nuestros padres con ese grado de amor

-y lo tendrás pero procura enamorarte de un hombre que sea rico

-tratare pero y tú por que no casas al hermano de Gina

-yo estoy decidida a que sea el más profundo amor lo que me induzca a casarme en otras palabras acabare siendo una solterona enseñándole a bordar a tus hijos-dije con fingida tristeza para después reír junto con jane para ir ambas a desearle las buenas noches a todos y llevarle algo de comer o un té a mi padre que estada como siempre desde su matrimonio con mi tía en su estudio para irnos a la cama

El día del baile llego yo solo me arregle lo necesario no quería salir de mi estilo aunque conociera a nuevas personas comencé a bailar con uno de los Lucas estada divirtiéndome mucho cuando acabo el baile y entraron los caballeros yo aproveche que estada junto a Charlotte para poder obtener la mejor información

-El señor Bingley es el caballero pelirrojo, las damas son sus hermanas una está casada con el caballero de la derecha, el señor Hurts y el caballero más alto es su amigo el señor Darcy tengo entendido que tiene una renta de 10 mil libras y es dueño de la mitad de Derbyshire

Yo aproveche para burlarme-solo la mitad, que desgracia- con mi comentario nos comenzamos a reír cuando la señora Benet nos llamó a mí y a jane para presentarnos a los recién llegados, cuando vi bien al hermano de mi amiga me sentí que me desmallada era tan lindo con su cabello negro, sus ojos azules iguales a los de Gina sus facciones aristocráticas hacían que no sintiera que la señorita Bingley estada haciendo mucho por nada cuando recupere la respiración y la cordura su amigo ya estada invitando a jane a bailar cosa que no me sorprendió ya que la única que se podría comparar con ella en belleza es Gina, ese pensamiento me hiso reír por su expresión cuando se lo platicara, yo tuve que sentarme porque los caballeros escaseaban cuando oí una conversación entre el señor Bingley y el poco aficionado al baile hermano de Gina

––Ven, Darcy ––le dijo––, tienes que bailar. No soporto verte ahí de pie, solo y con esa estúpida

Actitud. Es mejor que bailes.

––No pienso hacerlo. Sabes cómo lo detesto, a no ser que conozca personalmente a mi pareja. En

Una fiesta como ésta me sería imposible. Tus hermanas están comprometidas, y bailar con cualquier otra

Mujer de las que hay en este salón sería como un castigo para mí.

––No deberías ser tan exigente y quisquilloso ––se quejó Bingley––. ¡Por lo que más quieras!

Palabra de honor, nunca había visto a tantas muchachas tan encantadoras como esta noche; y hay algunas

Que son especialmente bonitas.

––Tú estás bailando con la única chica guapa del salón ––dijo el señor Darcy mirando a mi hermana.

–– ¡Oh! ¡Ella es la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida! Pero justo detrás de ti está

Sentada una de sus hermanas que es muy guapa y apostaría que muy agradable. Deja que le pida a mi pareja

Que te la presente. –yo en ese momento me sentí desfallecer pero solo sonreí y me acomode en el asiento

–– ¿Qué dices? ––y, volviéndose, me miró por un momento, hasta que nuestras miradas se

Cruzaron, él apartó inmediatamente la suya y dijo fríamente: ––No está mal, aunque no es lo bastante guapa

Como para tentarme; y no estoy de humor para hacer caso a las jóvenes que han dado de lado otros. Es

Mejor que vuelvas con tu pareja y disfrutes de sus sonrisas porque estás malgastando el tiempo conmigo.

Yo al instante me enoje aun cuando el señor Darcy ya era tachado de orgulloso no me molestada tal vez solo estada incomodo pero no tenía ningún derecho de herir mi orgullo digo no me creo especialmente bonita comparada con mujeres como jane o Gina pero al menos soy tan bonita como las hermanas Bingley con las que ya bailo pero aun así procure contar la historia a mis amigos con el mayor humor solo espero poder hacerlo así cuando le escriba a Gina el baile paso sin mucho más

Querida Gina

Acabo de volver del baile en Lucas Long y tengo tanto que contarte iniciare con el señor Bingley es un hombre de lo más simpático y creo ya te lo robaron esta encantadísimo con jane y ella no lo deja de alabar y lo apruebo le han gustado otros más estúpidos por lo que tal vez haya campanas de boba por lo que me podrían hasta parecer ligeramente agravadles sus hermanas pero no me terminan de agradar pero a ellas al parecer si les agrada jane cosa que me hace inmensamente feliz pero dudo que haya persona capaz de despreciarla con lo cándida que es; pasando a tu hermano te diré que he visto que la danza es un pasatiempo del cual sabe disfrutar con moderación solo bailo dos veces en todo el baile una con cada hermana del señor Bingley por lo que se le tacho de orgulloso pero yo no le daba importancia talvez solo estada incomodo o si es orgulloso pero se lo hubiera perdonado con toda facilidad si no hubiera herido mi orgullo diciendo que ¨no estoy mal pero que no soy lo bastante guapa como para tentarle¨ no es que me considere una belleza excepcional y menos teniéndote a ti y a jane de comparación pero si para bailar busca tanta perfección no quiero ni imaginar que buscara para esposa, ahora que te he detallado lo más importante te hare un resumen de lo demás kitty y lidia están felices porque no se quedaron sin pareja en ningún momento jane gozo mucho de las atenciones del señor Bingley, nos informaron que un regimiento va instalarse en Meryton y tu hermano es a la vista de todos el hombre más engreído en el planeta pero dime tu que tal te la pasas con tus tíos y primos ha pasado algo de interés desde tu última carta espero me respondas pronto y nos podamos ver pronto talvez con los Gardiner pero por ahora escríbeme por favor

Con todo el amor que te tengo siempre tuya Lizzy

Puse la carta en mi mesa de noche y me fui a dormir a la mañana siguiente después de que yo diera mi paseo matinal enviara la carta y hayamos desayunado fuimos a hablar del baile con los Lucas y ser invitadas a otro la próxima semana, residí ese mismo día la contestación de Gina

 **Quieren leer la carta de Georgina o quieren que ya suba el baile en el que el señor Darcy alaga los ojos de Elizabeth y jane cae enferma en Netherfield**


	2. el baile en lucas long

**Primero mil gracias por los comentarios y por leer me tarde en el capítulo pero gracias a Dark Side of Everyone es increíble espero lo disfruten**

Querida Lizzie:  
No me sorprenden para nada tus acertados comentarios respecto al Señor Bingley y sus hermanas. Yo misma considero que has hecho una fiel representación de sus personalidades. Y en cuanto a que sienta inclinación por Jane ¿Qué hombre con buen gusto no la sentiría? En mi modesta opinión, serán una pareja inmejorable pues sus ánimos son similares.  
Tampoco puedo decir que me ha sorprendido lo de mi hermano que, como tú acertada y divertidamente referiste, no es el tipo de persona que piense en el baile como su oficina principal por lo que no me sorprende que haya bailado tan poco. Lamentablemente ni a mí me lleva a bailar.  
Lo que no puedo entender es que te dijera algo como lo que me contaste, a ti, con tu cabello rojo y esos bellos ojos verdes, no me explico cómo pudo ofenderte de ese modo la verdad es que gracias a una carta que me envió sí estoy enterada y estoy obligada a respetar la privacidad de mi hermano pero mucho me temo que no voy a poder ayudarlo como lo haría una buena hermana porque te conozco Lizzie y sé que eres tan obstinada que tratar de cambiar tu opinión de mi hermano es causa perdida.  
Pasando a otro asunto, han hecho un baile aquí en honor al cumpleaños de mi tía y me he divertido mucho con mis tíos.  
Me encontraba riendo de lo que mi amiga había escrito cuando una criada entró a informarme que mi padre me solicitaba.  
—Querida, antes de que enfrentes al lobo que es la sociedad de nuevo quiero que me aclares algunos detalles de la última vez— Comenzó apenas estuve frente a él.  
—¿Qué detalles señor?  
—El primero, ¿Es ese Señor Darcy el hermano de nuestra querida Georgiana?  
—Sí señor.  
—Bien, ¿Es verdad que te despreció de la manera que me dijo tu tía?  
—Yo no lo diría de una forma tan dramática padre, sólo diré que no encuentra en mí gran belleza y no le da importancia a las jóvenes que han sido despreciadas por otros.

\- toco a mi jane

\- papa quien podría tocar a jane es demasiado bella y dulce

—En ese caso ya todo está arreglado, sólo será necesario un pequeño percance en la caza por lo que la espada quedará colgada para otra ocasión— Bromeó mi padre.

—No es necesario que se moleste padre, el veneno es más sutil— Respondí tratando de contener la risa*

—Cierto, ¿Pero cuándo tendríamos oportunidad de hacérselo llegar al señor Darcy?—

Rebatió padre entre risas.  
— Iremos al baile padre, Georgiana le manda saludos y de ese incidente no se preocupe las palabras del "caballero" Darcy no me han afectado en lo más mínimo — Dije, no sin cierta ironía en la palabra caballero.  
Él sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero querida Lizzie, Jane y tú son mi mayor tesoro y, les importe o no, me duele que las desprecien de alguna manera.

—Lo sé padre pero, como bien decía madre, "Sólo las monedas de oro son del gusto de todos".

—No sé qué habría sido de mí tras su partida de no ser por ustedes– La tristeza y la nostalgia dominaron su semblante.  
Sólo le brindé una sonrisa que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora y ambos partimos a arreglarnos para la velada en Lucas Lodge.

Estaba decidida a que esta noche fuera divertida, aún con los Bingley y sus acompañantes rondando por lo cual mientras Jane era monopolizada por el señor Bingley me dispuse a conversar un momento con el coronel Forster, estaba sumamente entretenida pero me aterré de repente al notar que el antipático hermano de Gina me observaba cual lince a su presa. En busca de apoyo y protección me dirigí hacia Charlotte e inicié una plática sobre Mr. Bingley y Jane.

—Se nota que el señor Bingley siente un gran interés por Jane.

—Me es muy hermoso ver a Jane tan feliz.

—¿Crees que Mr Bingley está enamorado?— Preguntó de repente.

—No sé, pero sería un tonto si no.

—Entonces Jane tendrá que dominar su corazón y mostrar incluso más afecto del que siente para poder atraparlo.

Yo comencé a reír, mitad horrorizada por lo que Charlotte sugería.

—Lizzie, la felicidad en un matrimonio es sólo cuestión de azar— Prosiguió con mayor vehemencia.

—Eso nadie lo puede creer y tú no actuarías de esa forma.

—Al parecer Jane tampoco, espero que todo le salga bien.

—Lo ruego a Dios.

Después de que dije esas palabras un incómodo silencio se estableció entre nosotras por unos segundos.

—No vayas a voltear, pero el señor Darcy nos está mirando— Charlotte habló tan rápido y con voz tan baja que con dificultad pude entender lo que decía.  
—¿Qué querrá? Hace un rato me ha estado mirando también cuando conversaba con el coronel Forster.  
—Pregúntale— Sugirió a lo que le brindé una mirada más que elocuente —No me mires así, no tienes nada que perder, no creo que nada de lo que digas pueda hacer que tenga peor concepto de ti que el que tú tienes de él.  
Decidí que al menos sería una buena historia para contarle a Gina por lo que acepté.  
Acompañada de Charlotte crucé los pocos pasos que nos separaban y, como si fuese algo que se me ocurrió de repente, me giré hacia él.  
—No cree usted, Señor Darcy, que me expresé muy bien hace un rato cuando le insistía al Coronel Forster para que ofreciese un baile en Meryton?— Pregunté apenas intercambiamos saludos.  
—Con gran energía, pero ese es un tema que siempre llena de energía a las damas— Contestó.  
—Es usted severo con nosotras.  
—Ahora nos toca insistirte a ti— Intervino Charlotte —Voy a abrir el piano y ya sabes lo que sigue Eliza.  
—Sabes que no toco en público, hace mucho que no lo hago— El pensamiento de tocar me ponía nostálgica por lo que me deprimí ligeramente.  
—Lizzie, hazlo, toca una de esas piezas que te enseñó tu madre.  
Yo acepté y no pude evitar notar el asombro en el rostro del señor Darcy.  
Al verme en el piano todos comenzaron a sugerirme canciones sin parar, no presté mucha atención hasta que escuché a Jane.  
—Toca "Marcas de ayer".  
Con la mención de ese tema dirigí una de mis manos casi por reflejo hacia el collar que me había regalado mi madre que consistía en una delgada cadena de plata con un pequeño ángel de oro blanco extendiendo las alas y con un libro en sus manos.  
Comencé a tocar la canción conteniendo las ganas de llorar para después cantar. Cuando terminé todos querían que tocara otra vez pero, en lugar de hacerlo, le dejé el piano a mi prima Mary quien para su mala suerte tuvo que tocar un tema para bailar por petición de la señora Bennet.  
Me encontraba buscando a Charlotte cuando para mi infortunio escuché a la señorita Bingley y al señor Darcy.  
—No puedo creer que tal afrenta al buen gusto sea llamada canción ni el hecho de que una joven "refinada" la cantase y mucho menos el que la concurrencia no sólo se la aplauda sino que se le anime a continuar con semejante espectáculo esa es sólo una muestra más del poco decoro y la tendencia a afrontar las buenas costumbres de esta sociedad provinciana— La estridente voz de la señorita Bingley irrumpió en mis oídos.  
Ese comentario me molestó muchísimo, pues esa canción era una de las favoritas de mi madre. Por un segundo consideré confrontarla pero la idea de hacerlo en este momento era demasiado agotadora. "Guárdate el aire para enfriar la sopa" Casi pude escuchar la voz de mi madre susurrando ese dicho tan popular. Así que mejor continué mi búsqueda.  
Después de unos minutos dando vueltas por el salón me sentí más sosegada pero Charlotte aún no aparecía.  
—Señorita Elizabeth— El tono que el señor Lucas usó y el hecho de que me miraba con gran alivio de pie a un lado del señor Darcy me dieron una pista acerca de la situación en que se encontraban. —¿Por qué no está usted bailando?— Y antes de que pudiera contestar prosiguió —Señor Darcy me va a permitir que le presente a esta encantadora señorita como una envidiable pareja, estoy seguro que ante tanta belleza no se negará usted a bailar—Agarró mi mano y se la ofreció al señor Darcy con una sonrisa de extrema satisfacción. Nunca como hoy vi al padre de Charlotte siendo tan despistado. Era del conocimiento de todos el incidente con el señor Darcy.  
—Agradezco el galante acto pero no tengo intención de bailar, le ruego no suponga que venía hacia ustedes con la intención de mendigar pareja— Procuré que mi tono se mantuviera cordial al rechazar su ofrecimiento para restarle dureza a mis palabras.  
—Me sentiría muy feliz si me hiciera el honor de bailar conmigo— No fui la única sorprendida con esas palabras.  
—Gracias pero, (No bailaría ni con alguien la mitad de orgulloso que usted) no me siento inclinada a bailar— Respondí esforzándome para no sonar dura.  
—Por favor señorita Elizabeth no me niegue el gusto de verles bailar, con lo que le disgusta al Señor Darcy esta diversión.  
—El señor Darcy es toda cortesía — De acuerdo eso sonó más duro de lo que pretendía pero ni cerca de lo que quería.  
—En efecto, ¿Pero quién puede negarse teniendo como pareja a tanta hermosura?  
—Les ruego me disculpen— Y sin más explicaciones di la reverencia de rigor y me marché de inmediato. Podría parecer grosera pero si me hubiese quedado habría sido peor.

 ** _Punto de vista de Darcy:_**  
Pasar una temporada con mi amigo Charles Bingley en la propiedad que alquiló, un plan estupendo excepto por dos detalles: Dejar a Georgiana, aún cuando esté bien acompañada por mis tíos, la extraño pero al no ser presentada en sociedad traerla aquí era prácticamente imposible. Y, las hermanas de Bingley.  
Ahora estoy en el salón con todos y escuchando sus opiniones sobre el baile. Que dios me dé paciencia, es todo lo que puedo rogar.  
—Así que no le ha agradado ninguna de las damas de esta noche Señor Darcy— Se dirigió a mí la señora Hurst en cuanto acabó de criticar el vestuario de dichas damas.  
—¿Ni siquiera las famosas Señoritas Bennet?— Preguntó con un tono de fingido pesar la señorita Bingley para después ambas soltarse a reír como si hubiesen dicho el mejor chiste del mundo.  
—Pues a mí todos me han parecido extremadamente agradables y las muchachas eran todas muy hermosas. Me atrevo a decir que pocas veces me he divertido tanto en una velada como en la de hoy— Bingley saltó a defender a sus nuevos conocidos cayendo así en la trampa de sus hermanas. Pobre e ingenuo Bingley.  
—Siempre me asombras Bingley, yo he visto poca belleza y ninguna educación, aunque te concedo que la señorita Bennet es muy bonita— Con este comentario esperaba mantener contentos a ambos bandos pero por desgracia Bingley se puso en evidencia.  
—Vamos Darcy, ella es un ángel— Declaró para después lanzar un suspiro.  
—Sonríe demasiado— le respondí, ganándome gestos de aprobación de parte de las damas presentes y un ceño fruncido de parte de Bingley.  
—Jane Bennet es encantadora pero desafortunadamente el resto de sus parientes no comparte el término.  
—La señorita Elizabeth se me fue descrita como una famosa belleza local— Ese comentario lleno de veneno fue lanzado por la Señorita Bingley.  
—Ella, ¿una belleza? —repitió Darcy considerando la situación —Antes estaría dispuesto a afirmar que su madre es muy ingeniosa— Respondió tratando de quitarse a la señorita Bingley.  
Al parecer satisfechas con esa respuesta, ambas damas continuaron criticando cada aspecto de la velada anterior que se les ocurrió.  
Bingley, cuyo temperamento sosegado y amable le impedía iniciar ningún tipo de pleito, simplemente miró a Darcy con una ligera arruga entre sus cejas un momento para después enfocarse en contener los ataques de sus hermanas para con la tan amable sociedad pueblerina que les había recibido con los brazos abiertos.  
En mi mente se repetían las palabras que había lanzado en ese breve intercambio. No me arrepentía de tratar de desviar las indeseadas insinuaciones de las hermanas de mi amigo pero quizás había sido demasiado severo con esas jóvenes Bennet.  
—¿Qué tal se encuentra la señorita Georgiana?— Preguntó Bingley trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.  
Al parecer por fin se había hartado de tratar de defender a los locales de sus hermanas.  
—Se encontraba muy bien la última vez que le vi.  
Después del desayuno decidí escribirle una carta.  
Mi muy querida Gina:  
Aunque ha pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos debo confesarte lo mucho que te extraño. El viaje hasta acá ha sido un poco pesado pero la compañía y el buen humor de Charles han impedido que fuera realmente agotador.  
Ayer hemos asistido a un baile por lo que podrás deducir tú sola el grado de mi disgusto. Hasta que vi algo que me sorprendió, una chica bellísima de cabello rojo como el fuego más intenso, una figura perfecta y un brillo que aumentaba la belleza de sus ojos. No me atreví a pedirle un baile aunque me sentí hechizado por su belleza y cuando Charles insistió en que bailara con ella yo le dije cosas hirientes porque no quería nadie supiera que tengo una inclinación por una joven. Imagínate la infinidad de burla que lloverían sobre mi persona. Además de que eso le pondría un blanco en la espalda al que las hermanas de Bingley estarían más que dispuestas a tirarle. Lamento si eso te causó una esperanza que luego he de romper pues aunque siento una ligera inclinación por ella es imposible que esto vaya a más pues el comportamiento de su madre y sus hermanas menores es demasiado escandaloso además de los obvios obstáculos que nos imponen el pertenecer a distintos círculos. Pero ya he hablado mucho al respecto. No me queda sino asegurarte que mis expectativas respecto a Netherfield han sido acertadas, sin duda alguna es una buena propiedad, algo descuidada pero no es nada que represente un gran problema. Charles ha hecho una buena elección. Espero con impaciencia tu carta ruego que tengas a bien explicarme qué tal te han tratado los tíos, ¿qué es lo que han hecho?, ¿Te has divertido?  
Siempre tuyo Will


	3. el baile sigue

Los días -aún con lo insoportable que se muestra la señorita Bingley- han pasado rápido. Sólo ruego que esta noche en Lucas Longe pase igual o incluso más deprisa ¿la causa del ruego silencioso? Fácil, que no me he podido quitar de la cabeza a Elizabeth **_La Señorita Bennet_** me corregí mentalmente.  
"Tal vez mirarla aplaque mi fascinación por ella" La idea atravesó mi cabeza como un trueno y antes de pensarlo mejor decidí hacerlo.  
Mientras más la miraba más la deseaba, todo había sido un fracaso, mientras me preguntaba por qué una melodiosa voz irrumpió en el caos que eran mis pensamientos trayéndome de regreso a la realidad.  
—¿No cree usted, señor Darcy, que me expresé muy bien hace un momento cuando le insistía al coronel Forster para que ofreciese un baile en Meryton?  
Tenía que decirle algo si no quería que me considerara tonto y, aún más importante, si quería que ella siguiera hablando.  
—Con gran energía, pero ese es un tema que siempre llena de energía a las damas— Respondo, esperando que ella me responda con alguna de sus bien pensadas frases. Considero que tal vez dije algo ligeramente ofensivo por la mirada que me mandó.  
—Es usted severo con nosotras— Aunque lo dijo con un tono jovial, sus palabras sonaron como una censura. Yo pensaba qué responderle cuando la señorita Lucas tomó la palabra.  
—Ahora nos toca insistirte a ti Elizabeth, Voy a abrir el piano y ya sabes lo que sigue.  
Yo me sorprendí de que también supiera tocar el piano.  
—Sabes que no toco en público, hace mucho que no lo hago– Noté su semblante triste al decir esas palabras y deseé con todas mis fuerzas borrarlo de su bello rostro.  
—Lizzie, hazlo, toca una de esas piezas que te enseñó tu madre— Si ya estaba sorprendido de que ella tocase el sentimiento que me suscitaron las palabras de la señorita Lucas fue diez veces más intenso ¡Me era imposible creer que la señora Bennet le hubiese enseñado!  
Mi mente se encontraba parada por la información que acababa de recibir. Primero, Elizabeth Bennet además de su físico y su privilegiada inteligencia tocaba el piano; segundo, la señora Bennet le había enseñado al menos una canción y tercero, no tocaba hace mucho. Sin dudas estaba conmocionado, las preguntas fluían por mi mente pero la que sin dudas destacaba era ¿Por qué?  
Mis pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar una melodía tan hermosa como única, me sentía como un marinero hechizado por el canto de una sirena y justo cuando empezaba a perder hasta la respiración la canción terminó, quería escuchar más y a juzgar por los ruegos del resto de la concurrencia no era el único.  
Elizabeth se retiró del piano, para infortunio mío y de su público, y le cedió el lugar a la señorita Mary Bennet. Con la llegada de la señorita Bingley perdí de vista a mi ángel.

—No puedo creer que tal afrenta al buen gusto sea llamada canción ni el hecho de que una joven "refinada" la cantase y mucho menos el que la concurrencia no sólo se la aplauda sino que se le anime a continuar con semejante espectáculo esa es sólo una muestra más del poco decoro y la tendencia a afrontar las buenas costumbres de esta sociedad provinciana— Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi buena educación para no mostrar mi disgusto hacia ella. No sólo me hace perder de vista a mi ángel sino que lo hace para poner en duda su educación e insultar su interpretación.  
—Cada cabeza es un mundo señorita Bingley por lo que no podemos esperar que todos compartan una misma opinión, con su permiso— Después de hacer la reverencia de rigor me retiré para evitar comentarios o preguntas de la señorita Bingley pero me encontré con los de Sir Lucas en su lugar.  
—Qué encantadora diversión es esta para la juventud ¿verdad Señor Darcy?— Comenzó y, antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca para contestar, continuó —No hay nada como bailar, es una de las mejores diversiones de toda sociedad distinguida— Yo sabía qué tenía que contestar para no ser grosero pero no quería alargar la conversación así que dije algo que se me ocurrió podría terminar la conversación.  
—También de las menos distinguidas— Debido a una mirada de curiosidad de Sir Lucas proseguí —Todos los salvajes bailan— Dije esperando que eso terminara definitivamente la charla, pero al parecer las intenciones de Sir Lucas no incluían dejarme en paz porque apenas divisó a Elizabeth, es decir, a la Señorita Bennet y estaba proponiendo que bailáramos.  
—Agradezco el galante acto pero no tengo intención de bailar, le ruego no suponga que venía hacia ustedes con la intención de mendigar pareja— Fue su respuesta mientras retiraba su mano del agarre de Sir Lucas justo antes de que su mano hiciera contacto con la mía. Tal vez no vuelva a tener una oportunidad como esta, razón por la cual haciendo uso de toda mi educación formulé la mejor invitación a bailar que pude.  
—Me sentiría muy feliz si me hiciera el honor de bailar conmigo— Pero en lugar de obtener el baile, obtuve una mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes, incluyendo a la señorita Elizabeth y un cortés pero algo rudo:  
—Gracias pero, no me siento inclinada a bailar— Yo estaba dándome por vencido, había notado en el tiempo que he estado aquí que esa mujer es terca como ella sola cuando se lo propone; pero al parecer Sir Lucas estaba empeñado, para mi fortuna, en que bailásemos.  
—Por favor señorita Elizabeth no me niegue el gusto de verles bailar, con lo que le disgusta al Señor Darcy esta diversión.  
—El señor Darcy es toda cortesía — Las palabras podían ser de un cumplido pero estaban dichas de tal forma que las hacía peor que el veneno de una áspid.  
—En efecto, ¿Pero quién puede negarse teniendo como pareja a tanta hermosura?— Eso es del todo verdad, se necesitaría un temple de acero para negarse a una chica así.  
—Les ruego me disculpen— Y sin más explicaciones dio la reverencia de rigor y se marchó.  
Ese encuentro me había dejado estupefacto pues me había permitido dilucidar más del carácter de Elizabeth pero una voz me sacó de mi ensueño.  
—Tengo la seguridad de que puedo adivinar sus pensamientos — La señorita Bingley está tomando la irritante manía de interrumpirme en medio de mis cavilaciones pero aún así decido contestarle para que se vaya y porque me agarró con la guardia baja.  
—Lo dudo— Respondo con la total seguridad de que aún si se le fuese la vida en ello Caroline Bingley sería incapaz de adivinar el rumbo de mis pensamientos.  
—Está pensando en lo insoportable que sería pasar muchas veladas en semejante compañía, por supuesto, en mí encontrará a alguien que es de su misma opinión.  
—Se equivoca, tenía la mente ocupada en más agradables menesteres. Meditaba sobre el placer que ofrecen unos hermosos ojos en compañía de un bello rostro— Repliqué, pero al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho me quise dar una palmada en la frente. No sólo había dicho algo completamente meloso, una cosa es pensarlo y otra muy diferente el decirlo, sino que se lo había dicho precisamente a Caroline Bingley la encargada de destruir totalmente la reputación de más de una debutante en Londres.  
— ¿Me permitiría preguntar acerca de la dama dueña de los ojos que inspiran tales reflexiones?— La curiosidad y el alborozo inundaban su faz al creerse ella la dueña de tales ojos. Podría callar, tras lo cual ella no pararía de preguntar o podría mantenerla en esa equivocada idea... No, por mucho que quisiera desembarazarme de ella lo más pronto posible no le haría a ninguna dama algo así jamás. Por lo que solo me restaba callar y sufrir su constante interrogatorio, un más que justo castigo por mi indiscreción.  
—Los de la señorita Elizabeth Bennet— Por lo menos puedo felicitarme por el tono frío y calmado con el que esa indiscreción salió de mis labios.  
Creo que la señorita Bingley logró formular una oración en medio de su evidente estado de estupefacción pero fui incapaz de atenderle, ensimismado como estaba en la batalla que se libraba dentro de mí. Por un lado, una parte de mí me estaba dando una merecida reprimenda acerca de las indiscreciones que había dicho, y por el otro estaba pensando en lo bien que sonaba su nombre en mis labios y meditando sobre cuán infinitamente mejor sería Elizabeth Darcy.  
Después de esa noche los días pasaron rápido y sin nada digno de contar hasta llegar a esta noche... Los caballeros habíamos sido invitados a comer con los oficiales. Me alegra, más que por la compañía de los oficiales, por tener la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo lejos de la señorita Bingley.  
La noche fue agradable pero lo que es digno de contar es lo que pasó después... Al llegar de la cena de los oficiales, las hermanas de Charles se quejaban más que de costumbre. Por lo que pude entender la señorita Bennet se encontraba arriba con fiebre por haber venido aquí a caballo con la lluvia a punto de soltarse.  
Ella no parecía tan insensata y deduje que lo había hecho como parte de una estratagema de la señora Bennet. Charles era incapaz de pensar siquiera en esto, preocupado como estaba en la salud de su nueva enamorada, para nadie es un secreto que es algo común para el, el enamorarse y desenamorarse de una chica diferente cada mes. Aunque hay algo diferente en esta ocasión, no me preocupé mucho y me fui a dormir.  
 ** _Pov Caroline:_**  
Esta era mi oportunidad, hoy los caballeros saldrían de casa por lo cual podría propiciarme la información que me serviría para ridiculizar a todos los Bennet, en especial a esa bruta de Elizabeth ante los ojos de todos. ¿Cómo conseguiría es información? Fácil, invitando a la Señorita Jane Bennet es tan inocente que dudo lo note.  
—Cuéntenos un poco más de su familia señorita Bennet— Pedí apenas tuve la oportunidad.  
—Bueno una de mis tías, la señora Philips hermana de mi madre, tiene su residencia en Meryton junto a mi tío que es abogado— Con eso no tenía mucho para ridiculizarle por lo que tendría que intentar con otra cosa.  
—Ha mencionado que tiene más de una tía— Dejé caer como si nada.  
—Tengo otra tía— Fue todo lo que dijo, arrastraba las palabras y sus ojos se encontraban desenfocados debido a la fiebre.  
—¿Su otra tía vive por aquí?  
—Es la actual señora Bennet — Y tras esas palabras se desvaneció producto de la fiebre. Mi hermana lanzó un grito llamando al doctor mientras yo pensaba acerca de lo que había descubierto, es una lástima que se haya desmayado tan pronto la invitada.


	4. enferma

Realmente no he tenido paz desde que se desmayó esa bruta de la señorita Bennet, no puedo creer que tenga que quedarse gracias mi generoso hermano pero tal vez el desayuno me ayude a pensar unos golpes un ruido me interrumpe justo cuando lo ida a intentar…no puede ser esto es genial yo traigo a su hermana para que me dé información para avergonzarla frente al señor Darcy y ella lo hace sola, cuanto barro y ese cabello, no sé cómo estoy conteniendo la carcajada y lo mejor el señor Darcy es quien la ha visto antes que nadie esto no podría ser mejor Ni siquiera tuve que hacer nada

pov lizzie

Me levante temprano para tener algo de tranquilidad antes del desayuno, me arregle rápido y mientras miraba al espejo al peinarme vi la cama de jane y extrañe su presencia, así se sentiría cuando se casara, sonreí al pensar que aun no era el momento y jane llegaría por la tarde y habría visto al sr Bingley, con ese pensamiento termine mi peinado y baje a supervisar los quehaceres y el desayuno aunque se supone es el trabajo de la señora de la casa, lo hacemos jane y yo por que nos recuerda a nuestra madre y creemos que es como si estuviera enseñándonos de nuevo a hacerlo y mi tía disfruta del tiempo libre aun cuando dice que es para que aprendamos de nuestras obligaciones maritales ,un maullido me saca de mis pensamientos.

-ya tan temprano tienes hambre Mildred-dije mientras le servía algo de leche, por respuesta y agradecimiento se restregó cariñosamente en la falda de mi vestido cuando oí un alboroto lo cual me decía que ya vamos a desayunar, aproveche el tiempo que me quedada para recoger el correo con Jaime nuestro mayordomo jane y yo teníamos 2 cartas, cada una aunque de los mismo remitentes Gina y otra de Arturo nuestro primo ese prometía ser un día tranquilo y normal pero al termino del desayuno me llego una nota de Netherfield

Mi querida lizzy

No me encuentro muy bien esta mañana, lo que, supongo, se debe a que ayer llegue calada hasta los huesos. Mis amables amigas no quieren ni oírme hablar de volver a casa hasta que no esté mejor.

Insisten en que me vea el señor Jones; por lo tanto, no os alarméis si os enteráis de que ha venido a Visitarme. No tengo nada más que dolor de garganta y dolor de cabeza. Tuya siempre,

Jane

Al recibir la carta de jane le dije a mi padre que iría a ver a jane

-Pero como crees que no ves que ha llovido y hay barro por todos lados llegarías impresentable caminando y no hay caballos ni carruaje

\- voy a ver a jane no a la reina

-sr Bennet ayúdeme

\- a cada el desayuno y prepárate para irte

-nunca me escuchan que pensaran de nosotros los Bingley, nadie piensa en mis nervios

-querida con tantos años con ellos no es posible pensar en mucho más

––Admiro la actividad de tu benevolencia ––observó Mary––; pero todo impulso del sentimiento debe estar dirigido por la razón, y a mi juicio, el esfuerzo debe ser proporcional a lo que se pretende.

––Iremos contigo hasta Meryton ––dijeron Catherine y Lydia. Elizabeth aceptó su compañía

––Si nos damos prisa ––dijo Lydia ––, tal vez podamos ver al capitán Carter Antes de que se vaya.

-Lizzy antes de que te vayas por favor ponte algo para cubrirte no nos gustaría que en véz de que jane se mejore tú te enfermaras- yo sonreí al comentario de mi padre- y salúdame a jane

Al acabar esa charla me vestí de manera que pudiera cubrir la bolsa de yerbas que llevaría conmigo tenía que hacer todo lo que pudiera para ayudar a jane a sentirse mejor también me lleve una carta de Arturo a jane estoy segura de que a jane le alegrara mucho tener noticias suyas; durante el camino mis pensamientos no dejaban de decirme que tenía que ser precavida si apreciaba mi reputación y orgullo, Kitty y lidia me acompañaron como dijeron hasta Meryton y de ahí camine sola hasta Netherfield

Donde antes de siquiera haber llegado completamente a la propiedad me encontré al "simpático" hermano de mi mejor amiga quien me veía como examinándome como si no creyera que estaba frente a él, su mirada era una que dejaba a cualquiera sin palabras, lastima para él, que me encanten los desafíos así que no sin mucho esfuerzo le logre sostener la mirada

-señorita Bennet

-sr Darcy. he venido a interesarme por mi hermana

-a pie

-No haría lo mismo por la señorita Gina

-claro que si… como sabe de mi hermana

-lo habrá mencionado sería tan amadle de llevarme con mi hermana

-por supuesto

y me guio a Netherfield donde después de los saludos de rigor el mismo señor Bingley me llevo a ver a jane gesto que agradecí, al entrar note la felicidad en los ojos de jane pero también vi que se sentía muy mal así que ni lenta ni perezosa le atendí mientras los demás disfrutaban de su desayuno

-Lizzy- dijo con la voz dedil y quebradiza

-calma, calma yo te voy a cuidar, ten toma esto te ayudara

Le dije mientras le pasada un poco de agua y unas semillas que le harían sentir mejor

-como esta todo en casa- dijo dedil decidí complacerla respondiendo su pregunta para alegrarla

-normal, pero pronto cambiara, te he traído una carta la manda Arturo

-léemela por favor –dijo no sin problema antes de tomar lo que le había dicho

Querida jane

Las cosas aquí en la escuela van increíbles pronto seré un gran abogado como nuestro tío o incluso mejor pero vanagloriarme con mis logros ante una mujer hermosa y maravillosa no es el motivo de esta carta, como recordaras hace un año tú y Lizzy fueron a Londres a ver a mi familia y a la señorita Georgina y después por algunos días fuimos todos a Hertfordshire, y como después de esa visita su estimado padre me pidió que fuera a visitarlos en cuanto pudiera y ahora que dispondré de unas vacaciones he decidido ir a Meryton para poder pasar un tiempo con mis primas favoritas, pero les pediré no se preocupen por mi llegada ya que he juzgado más prudente el hospedarme en la posada de Meryton que en su casa, aun así tendrán usted y mis demás primas el infortunio de mi frecuente presencia en su casa desde el día sábado 16 hasta fin de mes esperando ver pronto a ti y a tu familia con todo mi cariño

Arturo Gardiner

Al acabar la carta vi a jane profundamente dormida

un rato después vino el doctor y las hermanas Bingley llegaron el doctor se alegró de verme y dijo que sería mejor si no fuera por la salud de jane nos recomendó algunos medicamentos y me dijo que esperada verme después cuando jane recuperara la salud, sabía bien que ese comentario causaría más de un comentario pero ninguna se ausento de la habitación por más de unos minutos al sonar las tres sabía que era hora de irme y así lo exprese pero el señor Bingley dijo rápidamente –lo mejor será que se quede asi podrá cuidar de su hermana y velar por su recuperación mandare un criado a avisar a su familia y a que le traiga algo de ropa.

pov Caroline

al irse la señorita Elizabeth a ver a la ingenua de su hermana comienzo a burlarme del ridículo que ha hecho

-cuanto más la conozco menos le encuentro algo digno de aprecio Sus modales son, en efecto, pésimos, una mezcla de orgullo e impertinencia; no tiene conversación, ni estilo, ni gusto, ni belleza- luisa parece dispuesta a ayudarme

–– todo lo que dices es cierto pero a tu diferencia si le encuentro algo aceptable que se puede decir de ella es que es una excelente caminante. Jamás olvidaré cómo apareció esta mañana. Realmente parecía medio salvaje.- mi hermana me está dándome la oportunidad de seguir mi critica

-En efecto, Louisa. Cuando la vi, casi no pude contenerme. ¡Qué insensatez venir hasta aquí! ¿Qué necesidad había de que corriese por los campos sólo porque su hermana tiene un resfriado? ¡Cómo traía los cabellos, tan despeinados, tan desaliñados! No entiendo como no le avergonzó que la viéramos asi

––Sí. ¡Y las enaguas! ¡Si las hubieseis visto! Con más de una cuarta de barro. Y el abrigo que se había puesto para taparlas, desde luego, no cumplía su cometido.

––Tu retrato puede que sea muy exacto, Louisa ––dijo Bingley––, pero todo eso a mí me pasó inadvertido. Creo que la señorita Elizabeth Bennet tenía un aspecto inmejorable al entrar en el salón esta mañana. Casi no me di cuenta de que llevaba las faldas sucias.-como puedo tener un hermano tan inocente pero bueno lo mejor será seguir

––Estoy segura de que usted sí que se fijó, señor Darcy ––dije y ahora viene la mejor parte picarle donde la duele––; y me figuro que no le gustaría que su hermana diese semejante espectáculo.

––Claro que no.-¡si ¡ la reacción fue instantánea y louisa parece que todavía quiere seguir esto no podría ser mejor

––¡Caminar tres millas, o cuatro, o cinco, o las que sean, con el barro hasta los tobillos y sola, completamente sola! ¿Qué querría dar a entender? Para mí, eso demuestra una abominable independencia y presunción, y una indiferencia por el decoro propio de la gente del campo. –y charles salta a la trampa

––Lo que demuestra, es un apreciable cariño por su hermana

––Me temo, señor Darcy ––bueno es mentira––, que esta aventura habrá afectado bastante la admiración que sentía usted por sus bellos ojos. –como no podría ser así

––En absoluto –– ¡que que! Como puede ser eso––; con el ejercicio se le pusieron aún más brillantes.

Que necesito para que este hombre se fije en mí digo lo unico que me falta es un titulo


	5. en Netherfield

al terminar el desayuno llego el doctor a revisar a la señorita Bennet, subí junto con luisa para indicarle la habitación y ver si podíamos servirle en algo, no me espere que el doctor saludara de una manera tan familiar a la estimada señorita Elizabeth; tendría que sacarle esa información durante su visita tal vez saque algún trapo sucio o un amorío que desalentaría al señor Darcy en sus reflexiones y su admiración por la segunda de las señoritas Bennet pero no tuve excusa alguna para ausentarme de la habitación de la enferma después de que el doctor se fue; el reloj sonó indicando las 3 y la señorita Elizabeth tenía que retirarse pero mi hermano, en su usual e ingenuo desdén por el buen gusto decide invitarla a quedarse hasta que su hermana se mejore esto puede ser de dos formas o lo mejor que pueda pasarme o lo peor; la primera opción es que al convivir tanto tiempo juntos el señor Darcy se desencante con la señorita pasando sus encantos de maldita bruja a segundo término y el segundo que el señor Darcy quede prendado de ella, he incluso pueda llegar a pensar en proponerle matrimonio, hay Jesús maría y José por todo lo sagrado, ruego que sea lo primero, no nada de ruego voy a encargarme de que sea lo primero; me retire dos horas después para cambiarme me puse un muy lindo vestido hasta que esa insensata se fuera de la casa tenía que demostrarle a todos en especial al señor Darcy que yo soy mil veces mejor que ella, la invitamos después a que bajara para cenar con nosotras cuando ya nos disponíamos a cenar luisa y yo le hicimos algunas preguntas referentes a la salud de su hermana a las que solo respondió de forma que nos dejara saber que no había cambio en su salud le hicimos saber que lo lamentamos y que sabíamos lo molesto que era tener un resfriado después deje el tema para concentrarme en el señor Darcy y que él pudiera ver lo hermosa que estada pero como parecía no hacerme caso decidí aprovechar para tener más con que criticar a la señorita Elizabeth en cuanto se fuera con su enferma hermana así que presto atención a lo que charles le está diciendo

-señorita Bennet en el tiempo que he pasado en este bello pueblo he notado que son usted y su hermana muy queridas por los lugareños, como el doctor jones

-si la gente de aquí es muy amadle, cuando llegamos nos residieron con los brazos abiertos

-quiere decir señorita, que no nació usted aquí por la familiaridad con la que el doctor jones se dirigió a usted abría jurado que son muy cercanos

-no no nací aquí yo y jane llegamos hace un año pero conozco al doctor jones desde antes porque mi madre y mi tío eran buenos amigos suyos, además veníamos aquí al menos una vez al año

-dijo eran es que acaso ya no lo son

\- mi tío y mi madre fallecieron

-o lo lamento mucho - le dije yo sabiendo que eso me seria quizás contraproducente

Mientras charles-solo dijo que lamentada mucho ese hecho tan trágico así paso la cena hasta que la señorita Elisabeth se retiro

\- me siento muy mal por ella, quizás la falta de su madre y el casamiento de su padre con su tía, sean los causantes de sus pésimos modales mescla de orgullo e impertinencia; al igual que de su falta de estilo y gusto

-y por supuesto de juicio quien tendría además de ella la idea de caminar tres millas con el lodo solo porque su hermana está enferma

-le tengo gran estima a jane Bennet es una lástima que su familia tenga tales impedimentos para que ella pueda casarse

\- a que te refieres carolina - si manipular a charles es cada vez más fácil

\- a que con la clase de parientas que tiene y los des fortunios de su familia pocos son los hombre que estarían dispuestos a relacionarse con su familia  
––Creo que te he oído decir que su tío es abogado en Meryton.  
––Sí, y tiene otro que vive en algún sitio cerca de Cheapside. Además de que su tía se casó con su padre te imaginas rodare el marido a la hermana  
–– ¡Colosal! añadió mi hermana. Y las dos nos echamos a reír a carcajadas.

Así estuvimos un rato criticando a la familia Bennet

Luego decidimos por puro deber cristiano pasar un rato con la enferma y ahí estuvimos hasta que nos llamaron para el café fuimos solas ya que la señorita no quería dejar a su hermana hasta que mejorara un poco luego de 20 minutos bajo cuando todos estábamos jugando loó

Odia mente se le invito a jugar pero ella prefirió un libro antes que las cartas cosa que mi cuñado expreso  
–– ¿Prefieres leer a jugar?––le dijo––. Es muy extraño.  
––La señorita Elizabeth Bennet ––dije al instante–– desprecia las cartas. Es una gran lectora y no encuentra placer en nada más.  
––No merezco ni ese elogio ni esa censura -exclamó Elizabeth––. No soy una gran lectora y encuentro placer en muchas cosas.  
––Como, por ejemplo, en cuidar a su hermana ––intervino Bingley––, y espero que ese placer aumente cuando la vea completamente repuesta.

\- estoy segura y le agradezco el comentario

\- no hay problema y si los libros de aquí no le apetecen iré yo mismo por más a la biblioteca, aunque no son muchos. Desearía que mi colección fuese mayor para beneficio suyo y para mi propio prestigio; pero soy un hombre perezoso, y aunque no tengo muchos libros, tengo más de los que pueda llegar a leer.

Charles charles siempre tan amable a veces dudo que seamos parientes

-descuide con los de la habitación tengo más que suficiente

Decidí dirigir a otro lado la conversación  
––Me extraña que mi padre haya dejado una colección de libros tan pequeña. ¡Qué estupenda biblioteca tiene usted en Pemberley, señor Darcy! - le presumiría lo que ida a ser mío algún día aunque poco me interesen los libros  
––Tiene que ser buena ––contestó––; es obra de muchas generaciones.  
––Y además usted la ha aumentado considerablemente; siempre está comprando libros. - dije para alagarlo y tener el control de la conversación  
––No puedo comprender que se descuide la biblioteca de una familia en tiempos como éstos.  
–– ¡Descuidar! Estoy segura de que usted no descuida nada que se refiera a aumentar la belleza de ese noble lugar. Charles, cuando construyas tu casa, me conformaría con que fuese la mitad de bonita que Pemberley.- o aún mejor que yo me convierta en la dueña de esa bellísima propiedad  
––Ojalá pueda.  
––Pero yo te aconsejaría que comprases el terreno cerca de Pemberley y que lo tomases como modelo. No hay condado más bonito en Inglaterra que Derbyshire.  
––Ya lo creo que lo haría. Y compraría el mismo Pemberley si Darcy lo vendiera. –

–Hablo de posibilidades, Charles.  
––Sinceramente, Caroline, preferiría conseguir Pemberley comprándolo que imitándolo.

Creo que le intereso nuestra conversación a la invitada por que se acercó a la mesa a ver el juego  
– ¿Ha crecido la señorita Darcy desde la primavera? –pregunte para recordarle a la señorita Elizabeth lo poco que conocía de la familia Darcy pero me sorprendí al ver que sonrió y le brillaron los ojos ––. ¿Será ya tan alta como yo? –  
–Creo que sí. Ahora será de la estatura de la señorita Elizabeth Bennet, o más alta.  
–– ¡Qué ganas tengo de volver a verla! Nunca he conocido a nadie que me guste tanto. ¡Qué figura, qué modales y qué talento para su edad! Toca el piano de un modo exquisito. -no era del todo verdad ya que no me agradada del todo pero era la mejor forma de cazar al hermano  
––Me asombra ––dijo Bingley–– que las jóvenes tengan tanta paciencia para aprender tanto, y lleguen a ser tan perfectas como lo son todas.

Hay mi inocente hermano siempre encontrando todo perfecto pero creo que será prudente censurarlo un poco en esta ocasión aparte estoy segura el señor Darcy me ayudara con eso–– ¡Todas las jóvenes perfectas! Mi querido Charles, ¿qué dices? –

–Sí, todas. Todas pintan, forran biombos y hacen bolsitas de malla. No conozco a ninguna que no sepa hacer todas estas cosas, y nunca he oído hablar de una damita por primera vez sin que se me informara de que era perfecta. –eso no podía contradecírselo pero para mí fortuna quien encontró las palabras justas en el preciso momento fue el señor Darcy

Pov Darcy

–Tu lista de lo que abarcan comúnmente esas perfecciones ––dije convencido de que charles entendería mi pensamiento y pondría por finalizada la conversación–– tiene mucho de verdad. El adjetivo se aplica a mujeres cuyos conocimientos no son otros que hacer bolsos de malla o forrar biombos. Pero disto mucho de estar de acuerdo contigo en lo que se refiere a tu estimación de las damas en general. De todas las que he conocido, no puedo alardear de conocer más que a una media docena que sean realmente perfectas.

––Ni yo, desde luego ––dijo la señorita Bingley deseosa creo yo de demostrarme que teníamos igual opinión

––Entonces observó Elizabeth sorprendiéndome nuevamente –– debe ser que su concepto de la mujer perfecta es muy exigente.

Me agradaba que ella hiciera un comentario en vez de estar de acuerdo conmigo inmediatamente así que le respondí con total sinceridad––Sí, es muy exigente. –

– ¡Oh, desde luego! exclamó mi fiel colaboradora––. Nadie puede estimarse realmente perfecto si no sobrepasa en mucho lo que se encuentra normalmente. Una mujer debe tener un conocimiento profundo de música, canto, dibujo, baile y lenguas modernas. Y además de todo esto, debe poseer un algo especial en su aire y manera de andar, en el tono de su voz, en su trato y modo de expresarse; pues de lo contrario no merecería el calificativo más que a medias.

Era cierto en gran medida eso pero como oí una vez la diferencia entre un sabio y un presumido es que el sabio busca saber más y el presumido se conforma con lo que sabe––Debe poseer todo esto ––agregó ––, y a ello hay que añadir algo más sustancial el desarrollo de su inteligencia por medio de abundantes lecturas. –dije alagando un poco a la señorita Elizabeth

–No me sorprende ahora que conozca sólo a seis mujeres perfectas. Lo que me extraña es que conozca a alguna; ya que lo que se gana en extensión a menudo se pierde en profundidad –ese comentario era justo lo que esperaría de una mujer como ella

– ¿Tan severa es usted con su propio sexo que duda de que esto sea posible? –dijo rápidamente la señorita Bingley

–Yo nunca he visto una mujer así. Nunca he visto tanta capacidad, tanto gusto, tanta aplicación y tanta elegancia juntas como usted describe.

La señora Hurst y la señorita Bingley protestaron contra la injusticia de su implícita duda, afirmando que conocían muchas mujeres que respondían a dicha descripción, cuando el señor Hurst las llamó al orden quejándose amargamente de que no prestasen atención al juego. Como la conversación parecía haber terminado, Elizabeth no tardó en abandonar el salón para mi desgracia me había encantado esa conversación con ella esa duda y esos comentarios tan inusuales en las señoritas.

––Elizabeth ––dijo la señorita Bingley cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ella y haciéndome notar que ida a criticarla una vez más–– es una de esas muchachas que tratan de hacerse agradables al sexo opuesto desacreditando al suyo propio; no diré que no dé resultado con muchos hombres, pero en mi opinión es un truco vil, una mala maña. –era interesante como una áspid como lo era ella pretendía ponerle malas mañas a los demás así que decidí terminar definitivamente la conversación.

–Indudablemente ––respondí, inmediatamente pues era a mí a quien iba dirigida principalmente esta observación–– hay vileza en todas las artes que las damas a veces se rebajan a emplear para cautivar a los hombres. Todo lo que tenga algo que ver con la astucia es despreciable.-dije en parte para censurar un poco a la señorita Bingley

Después del comentario terminamos definitivamente con el tema.


End file.
